videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Battles of Epicness
Plants vs. Zombies: Battles of Epicness is a game created and developed by Grc Games. It is avaialable on iOS, Android, PC, Mac, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, Wii, Wii U, DS, and 3DS/2DS. Description Plants and zombies have been locked in a struggle for all eternity. Finally, the zombies gather an army and lead a charge against the plants. The plants side's only hope is to select a group of trusted, powerful agents to battle against the army and win. But even as powerful as those agents are, they need someone to command them, and help them, and guide them, and control them. They need you. AWESOME PLANTS! Fight with some classic but powerful plants like Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-Nut, and more! CRAZY ZOMBIES! Meet them, greet them, and defeat them, or your brains will get eaten! Fight Football Zombies, Disco Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies, and more! CLASSES! The plants decided to give each other classes too, just in case you don't know who's for what. So if you're new to PvZ, this will help you out a lot. Seriously. You will still have your brains, at least. COOL SHOPS! Buy some epic stuff from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, Matilda's Garden Shop, Burt's Boost Store, and more! ZOMBIE CHICKENS! Yes, they're back. THE RETURN OF PENNY! Penny is back and better than ever! She can now take you to not just new time periods, but new DIMENSIONS and UNIVERSES! Woo-hoo! The only downside is they all have zombies. ZOMBIE CHICKENS! Why did I say that again? Because I'm CRAAAAAZY! Plants Next to every plant is it's class. *Peashooter (Knight) *Sunflower (Healer) *Wall-Nut (Tank) *Potato Mine (Scout) *Cherry Bomb (Kamikaze) *Chomper (Heavy Hitter) *Puff-Shroom (Thief) *Cactus (Sniper) *Aspearagus (Archer) *Lightning Reed (Crowd Controller) *Cabbage-Pult (Heavy Ranger) *Kernel-Pult (Light Ranger) *Iceberg Lettuce (Thamaturge) *Snapdragon (Pyromancer) *Doom-Shroom (Necromancer) *Bloomerang (Hunter) *Bonk Choy (Boxer) *Heavenly Peach (Paladin) *Starfruit (Astrologist) *Hypno-Shroom (Diviner) Storyline Dr. Zomboss shows the zombies his plans by projecting a hologram of them. The zombies leave Dr. Zomboss' mansion to execute the plans. Together they ambush the plants, who have divided into special agent groups because Crazy Dave told them about the huge zombie army. They ambush the main agent group and they manage to plant-nap Cherry Bomb and Chomper, as well as stealing their Anvil, Cauldron, and Brain Machine. The other plants in the main agent group, Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-Nut, and Potato Mine, proceed to rescue Cherry Bomb, retrieve the Anvil, rescue Chomper, stop the zombies who are destroying Ice-Shroom's laboratory, retrieve the Cauldron, save Puff-Shroon from the Zombounty Hunters, help Cactus and Aspearagus defeat the zombies who are trying to destroy their shooting range, get back Lightning Reed's weather machine, help Cabbage-Pult and Kernel-Pult take the fight to their rivals Catapult Zombie and Catapult Baseball Zombie, rekindle Iceberg Lettuce and Ice-Shroom's friendship (if rekindle is the right word to describe a friendship between frozen creatures), help Snapdragon open his summer camp, help Doom-Shroom escape from the high-security cells of old friends (the Zombounty Hunters), help Bloomerang catch a zombie who's trying to bring Boomerang Flowers to the zombie team, help Bonk Choy win the boxing tournament, wake up a deep-sleeping Heavenly Peach, and help Starfruit and Hypno-Shroom open up their museum of astrology and hypnosis. After a long, long time, the plants finally reach Dr. Zomboss' mansion. There, they fight Dr. Zomboss, who manages to escape. The Zom-Wizards put up a magic shield around Dr. Zomboss' super duper ooper shmooper extra very very secret lab. Then you fight him in his Zombot 2.0, but it takes every plant agent to defeat him. Gameplay Battling When battling, there are five areas of interest. The first is the Ability Selection. This lets you select an ability to use. The second is the left side of the screen, which shows what plants there are. The third is the right side of the screen, which shows what zombies there are. The fourth is the plant interface. It shows up when you tap, click, or select a plant and shows the plant's current health, maximum health, status effects, and abilities. The fifth is the zombie interface which acts like a plant interface for zombies. Depending on certain factors, plants and zombies are selected to use abilities, but all the characters from each faction don't have to go consecutively. Status Effects *Burned: The character takes damage for a variable number of turns. If the character is chilled or frozen, it will be defrosted. *Poisoned: The character takes damage for a variable number of turns. The damage is lower over time. *Entrapped: The character takes damage for a variable number of turns. This effect goes away if the character is burned. *Frozen: The character can't do anything. This effect goes away if the character is burned. *Stunned: The character can't do anything. *Sleeping: The character can't do anything until a random turn. *Chilled: Accuracy for all attacks is halved, and the character always goes last. This effect goes away if the character is burned. *Protected: The character takes less damage. *Weak: The character deals less damage. *Strong: The character deals more damage. *Regenerating: The character heals over time. Shops There are currently six shops. *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies (Upgrade plants and minigames) *Matilda's Garden Shop (Zen garden stuff) *Burt's Boost Store (Consumables) *Officer Ron's Pet Shop (Pets) *Penny's Secret Worlds 'n Stuff (Worlds) *Ice-Shroom's Crazy Machinery (Potions, upgrades, and weaponry, depending on the shop) NPCs NPCs have various purposes. Most can be fought. *Crazy Dave: Shopkeeper of Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Can be battled. Has Cherry Bomb, Chomper, and Lightning Reed. Rewards you with 3 Banana Juice when beaten. *Matilda: Shopkeeper of Matilda's Garden Shop. Can be battled. Has Puff-Shroom, Doom-Shroom, and Hypno-Shroom. Rewards you with 4 Mushroom Stew when beaten. *Burt: Shopkeeper of Burt's Boost Store. Can be battled. Has Wall-Nut, Tall-Nut, and Explode-O-Nut. Rewards you with 6 Nut Drinks when beaten. *Penny: Shopkeeper of Penny's Secret Worlds 'n Stuff. Occasionally gives you a secret code for special stuff like free Brain Machine rolls. *Officer Ron: Shopkeeper of Officer Ron's Pet Shop. Can be battled. Has Aspearagus, Iceberg Lettuce, and Bloomerang. Rewards you with 4 Mini Snacks when beaten. *Ice-Shroom: Shopkeeper of Ice-Shroom's Crazy Machinery. Sometimes, he offers deals at his shop, such as 20% off a certain recipe. Pets You can keep pets to help you fight. All pets are special, tiny monsters called Minis. You can purchase 5 different types of Mini. You can also breed them, but you can only breed purebred Minis. Purebred Minis Normal Mini: A white Mini that is always happy. Has 2 attacks. Fire Mini: A flaming Mini that is all red. Has 3 attacks. Water Mini: An aquatic Mini that has gills and is blue. Has 3 attacks. Life Mini: A leafy, lush Mini that is green and has berries growing on it. Has 3 attacks. Death Mini: A skeltal Mini that is made completely out of bones. Has 2 attacks. Hybrid Minis Coal Mini: A black Mini that is very hot. Bred with a normal and fire Mini. Has 2 attacks. Ice Mini: A blue Mini made out of snow and ice. Bred with a normal and water Mini. Has 4 attacks. Flower Mini: A leafy, lush Mini with a small flower garden on its back. Bred with a normal and life Mini. Has 4 attacks. Ghost Mini: A transparent Mini that looks like a hologram. Bred with a normal and death Mini. Has 3 attacks. Bluefire Mini: A flaming Mini that is all blue. Bred with a fire and water Mini. Has 3 attacks. Poison Mini: A Mini made out of poison ivy. Bred with a fire and life Mini. Has 4 attacks. Lava Mini: A Mini made out of molten rock. Bred with a fire and death Mini. Has 4 attacks. Lilypad Mini: A blue Mini with a lily pad on it's head. Bred with a water and life Mini. Has 2 attacks. Styx Mini: A skeletal Mini made out of blue bones. Bred with a water and death Mini. Has 3 attacks. Undead Mini: A zombified Mini who is all green and black. Bred with a life and death Mini. Has 2 attacks. Character Overviews Essentially basic descriptions of plants in the game. Peashooter: Peashooter is the leader of the plant agents, a chivalrous and powerful yet quite basic warrior. Despite being a knight has no armor or swords, thus not doing any extra damage or having extra health. Sunflower: Sunflower is always happy, helping friends like any other healer. However sun energy is quite complex and Sunflower doesn't understand some of it, so she has less health and deals less damage than, say, Peashooter. Wall-Nut: Wall-Nut has very high health and deals lots of damage, both due to a tough, heavy shell. However he is ABYSMALLY slow due to the shell's heaviness, so he is often called a tank. In fact that's his class. Potato Mine: Potato Mine is very speedy and sneaky, but deals less damage and has less health. He's a hit-and-run kind of guy, best used to scout out territory, like any scout. He should join the (nonexistent) Potato Scouts.